Take My Hand & Never Be Afraid Again
by Torimonster
Summary: When Violet meets a cute German boy in a hot night club, it's love at first sight. But will this blonde boy be everything she thinks he is? Or is everything she's ever wanted been under her nose the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tom Kaulitz sat at the bar of a popular night club in downtown Hollywood. "Coke," he barked at the bartender. The bulky man had a tendency to chatter about shit that Tom could care less about and he didn't feel like putting up with his crap anymore. The drink was handed to him and before the bartender could start talking again, Tom stood up and walked back to the corner booth where Gustav and Georg were sitting, whispering to each other about the hot girls walking by. He sat down and slouched into the seat, intent on staying there.

Suddenly, he bounced up and sunk down farther. Bill, his identical twin was sitting next to him, bouncing up and down, too hyper for his own good.

Unless you looked closely at the twins facial features you couldn't tell they were even related. Tom had long, blonde dreads, while Bill had black, spiky hair. Bill was a feminine creature and all Tom could care about was finding a hot girl to fuck and dump the next day.

"Hey guys!" Bill chirped.

"Someone's in a good mood," Tom replied sourly, downing his drink in one shot.

Bill folded his arms across his chest, "You're just grouchy because I decided I wanted to stay in America for another night."

He was right. Tom usually liked clubs. But, tonight, he just wasn't into it. He'd been in America too long and he was desperate to get back to Germany.

Suddenly, Bill's eyes got huge and he smiled his toothy grin, obviously seeing something he liked.

"Bill?" Tom waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh my, look at that girl over there, Tomi." Bill breathed, batting his twin brother's hand out of his view.

He was staring at a small, skinny girl, maybe 5 feet tall, with a curly afro on the top of her head wearing a turquoise sundress, bouncing along to the pulse of the music. Tom's eyes darted to the girl that she was dancing with; a blonde, a bit taller than the other with skinny legs wearing the same dress, only in white that complimented her figure. Tom's eyes bulged and his heart sputtered.

"Tomi?" Now it was Bill's turn to wave his hand in his brother's face.

"Stop it." He smacked Bill's hand away, continuing to watch the blonde, who was now walking arm in arm with the short girl toward the bar. They both ordered apple juice and walked to the corner booth on the other side of the club. They sat down with what Tom knew to be the vocalist and guitarist of a popular American band, My Chemical Romance. There was also another girl sitting there; tall, short blonde hair with red streaks in it, really quite busty, sipping on a coke and laughing about something the vocalist had said.

Bill rubbed his hand and watched the girls sit down. "We should go talk to them, Tomi."

Tom looked at his brother incredulously, "Are you crazy?"

"No, you need to date again. You were always in a good mood when you were dating Trina."

"You did not just bring up Trina," Tom glared at Bill.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but seriously," Bill pleaded.

Tom wanted to, but he didn't know whether the blonde girl was dating the guitarist. By the way she was leaning on him and the way he had his arm around her, he could probably guess that they were. Plus, Bill had brought up Trina, reminding him why he didn't date anymore. Most girls he met were gold diggers; one of the downsides to being rich and famous.

"I don't know, Bill, what if she doesn't like me?"

All the boys in the booth snickered and Georg spit out his drink.

"Seriously? Every woman on this planet would kill to get in your pants. This one can't be any different." Georg said, not believing that Tom was being this way. Tom was usually cool around girls.

"True." Tom agreed, "But, what if she ends up being like Trina?"

All three boys grimaced, "I don't think she's like that. I mean, look who she's with, and by the way they're all comfortable around each other, I don't think she's in it for the money, dude." Gustav said quietly. He usually had wise words, and the boys never rejected ideas from him.

"Please, Tomi?" Bill asked, using the expression that Tom always gave in to.

"Ugh, fine." He said as he stood up, waiting for Bill to do the same.

They walked over to the table, Tom's heart beating faster and faster with every step he took. They finally reached the table and the blonde looked up through her eyelashes at Tom. He swore that everyone in the club could hear his heart beating over the pulsing music.

"Hey," she said shyly.

The vocalist at the booth smiled warmly, "How's it going? My name's Gerard. This is Shayla," he pointed to the girl that caught Bill's attention, "Brandy, Frank and Violet." He pointed at the blonde that had Tom's heart on fast forward as he said the last name. "Sit down; we'd enjoy your company."

The twins sat down and introduced themselves.

Tom was barely aware of the conversation going on around him. He couldn't stop staring at the blonde. Every now and then, she would look over at him and when she saw him watching her, she would turn red and look down. After a few minutes of this game, she sat up and grabbed the napkin from under his drink, pulled a pink pen out of her black Prada purse and scribbled something on it. She slid it over to him with a smile that stopped his heart. She had the same piercing on her lip as he did.

'_Hey, I'm Violet. I'm free tomorrow. Want to do something?'_

There was a phone number below it. He frowned. _What about that Frank guy?_ He took the napkin from under her drink and scribbled his own note back to her.

'_What about your boyfriend?'_

She laughed a honey sweet laugh, smiled and shook her head. She scribbled furiously and handed the napkin back to him, laughing still.

'_Frank? He's not my boyfriend. He's been my best friend for a couple years now. ____'_

His heart jolted and he blushed. He mouthed, "Oh." Tom smiled and tucked the number into the pocket of his oversized pants.

Violet started to lean back on Frank again. This time he noticed that she was slowly drifting to sleep.

Frank smiled down at her, "Okay, time to take sleepy, blonde home for the night." They slowly stood up and turned to say goodbye to the group.

"Hey, later Gee, Violet's tired. I'm gonna take her home." Frank said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Later Frank."

Violet leaned on Frank, barely hanging on to consciousness; he grabbed her by the waist, supporting her. They walked out of the club, Tom staring after them, realizing that this girl was different than the all the other ones that he had met. After seeing the way her best friend treated her, he realized that he needed to change the way he treated women if he ever wanted to see Violet again. Bill was right, he should start dating again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Violet leaned heavily on Frank. He could tell that she was worn out. She had danced herself out tonight and then flirted hard with that Tom guy. Frank was glad that she was dating again, after her last boyfriend was killed in a horrible car accident.

He unlocked her black Escalade and laid her down in the backseat. He stood there for a minute, watching her quickly fall asleep. She was smiling, which she didn't do often in her sleep. She normally had a look of anguish on her face as her dreams relived that terrible night.

Frank smiled and shut the door carefully. He walked around to the other side and got in the driver's side. He turned on the car and quickly hit the power button on her stereo, knowing that she would have some sort of music blasting. He turned around to make sure she was still asleep; she was.

Later, back at the house, Frank carefully lifted the sleeping beauty out of the car and carried her to the door. He fumbled with the keys, struggling to unlock the door with an all-arms-and-legs girl in his arms. He finally got the door open and stumbled through the door, trying his best not to drop Violet. He kicked off his shoes, doing his best not to kick Violet's dog, Jersey, in the process and continued on to Violet's bedroom, upstairs. Frank got to the stairs and almost tripped over the first stair. The dog barked and Frank shushed him. Frank quickly looked down at Violet to make sure she was still sleeping. Sighing, he noticed her smile again. She was so much prettier when she smiled.

Finally, making it up the stairs without dropping or disturbing her, he set her carefully down on his bed, knowing that she liked his California King much better than she liked hers. He pulled off her shoes and watched her settle into the huge bed; Jersey curling up next to her arm. She must have felt the warmth because she put her hand over the small dog. He wasn't sure why he needed such a big bed. _Oh well, I need with _that_ bed-hog. _He chuckled lightly to himself and walked out of his room to the bathroom.

He wasn't going to bed just yet, he still had some energy. So, he decided to do some chores, starting with the rapidly accumulating laundry. _That's what happens when you live in a house full of people with more clothes than they know what to do with._ He thought, thinking of how Gerard and Violet changed their clothes at least twice a day.

He grabbed the whites from the bathroom hamper and then back to his bedroom, sneaking around, trying not to wake Violet. He grabbed her dress that she had already thrown off. He restrained the urge to laugh and pulled the black comforter up and over her back, noticing the tattoo of The Black Parade man on her back. She had always said she was going to get a tattoo of that and she finally had a couple of weeks ago.

Walking quietly back to the door he noticed something white hanging out of Violet's hand. He crept over and slowly pulled it out of the hand that wasn't on Jersey. He unfolded it and realized that it was Tom's number written on a napkin. He smiled and set it on the bed stand, knowing she would want it in the morning.

The next morning, Violet woke up early. Feeling disgusting from last night's sweat, she got in the shower. As, she was reliving last night in her head, a pretty boy with blonde dreads popped into her head... Tom! That was his name. Remembering that she had also got his number, she sped through her shower and tumbled down the stairs in her towel, looking for her purse.

Gerard and Brandy were already awake. Gerard was sitting at the table, groggily drinking coffee staring at Brandy with his eyebrows pulled together in annoyance. Brandy was curled up on the couch with a bowl of cereal, intently watching The Girls Next Door.

"Why do you watch that crap?" Gerard snapped at her.

"It's funny." Brandy replied, without looking away from the TV.

He was about to say something else when he heard Violet's voice behind him.

"She's been watching that stuff since we were thirteen." She was digging through the drawers of the tables next to the door.

Gerard huffed and was suddenly curious as to what Violet was furiously digging through the drawers for. "Hey, Vi, what are you looking for?"

"I can't find the number that Tom gave me last night." She replied, turning around with a confused look on her face, her long hair flipping around. "Maybe, I should go wake up Frank, I bet he knows where it is."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Frank walked down the stairs. "Holy Helena! Put some clothes on, woman!"

"You!" She said, pointing a manicured finger at Frank, "Do you happen to know where the number Tom gave me went?" She looked slightly frantic.

"Yeah," He said with a smirk on his face, "It's on my bed stand, honey."

She perked up and ran over to where he stood on the last step. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Brandy laughed in the living room, "I'm glad to see she's happy again."

Gerard nodded his head, agreeing. Frank sighed, still smiling, "I knew she could get through it."

"Not without you, man." Gerard reminded him. It had been a hard 6 months; the crying, the bad dreams, the late nights that they all had stayed up with her, making sure that she got the comfort she needed. She was well taken care of in this house. Gerard just hoped that this guy wouldn't break her heart.

Back at the Hollywood Comforts hotel, Tom was laying in his bed, thinking about last night. He looked over to the digital alarm clock and jumped up, it was already noon, he needed to take a shower and call Violet.

He hurried through his shower, pulled out the first outfit he could find and grabbed a matching cap. _Now, where's that number?_ He thought, trying to remember where he put it. _My pants!_ He ran to the bathroom and dug through the pockets of the pants he wore last night. His fingers brushed against something soft and he pulled it out.

He dialed the number; it was busy. _Hm, I'll leave a message._ He left a message and hung up. His phone beeped telling him that he had a voicemail also. He checked the number and immediately recognized it to be Violet's. He chuckled and called her back. This time she picked up.

"_Hello?" _She said in her sweet voice.

He sighed, "Hey, what's up?"

"_I was thinking we should do something."_ She said; he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure, I'll come pick you up in an hour. Is that okay?"

"_You could come get me now... If you want, I mean." _She quickly rattled off her address; a street that was not far from where the boys were staying.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and pressed speed dial two. He could've just walked next door but calling him was much easier at this point. _C'mon, Bill, pick up your phone. _

"_Hello?" _Bill said sleepily.

"Hey, Bill, where's a good place to take a girl to lunch?"

"Well, most American girls like Olive Garden. Why? Our plane leaves today at three, Tom…"

"Fuck, can we stay longer, please? Please, please, please!"

Remembering the bouncy blonde that Tom had exchanged flirty glances with last night, Bill smiled. "_Yeah, I'll call Jost. We can stay as long as you want, Tomi." _

Tom thanked Bill and quickly hung up the phone.He grabbed his platinum card and his keys off the table, practically jogging out the door to his black Escalade. _I wonder what kind of car she drives._ He thought idly.

Violet was running around upstairs, trying to be perfect for Tom. Frank and Jersey were sitting at the top of the stairs watching her speed-walk from the girl's shared bathroom to her bedroom and back again.

"Honey, you look fine." Frank told her as she put more lip gloss on.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, turning towards him.

"Yes," He said standing up, walking towards her and pulling her into a hug. "I promise. He'll love you. What guy in his right mind wouldn't?" The small dog barked, agreeing with Frank.

She returned the embrace. "Thanks, Frank. You don't know how much that means to me. How much_ you _mean to me." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. She bent down to pet Jersey, "Thank you too, Jersey." He licked her hand and wagged his tail.

Frank smiled and looked to Violet, hearing the knock on the door. Knowing that Gerard and Shayla were down stairs, he stayed with her.

"That's him!" She squealed. "Shit! Where's my purse?" She ran back to the bedroom, throwing things around.

Frank found it sitting by the door, where she always left it and he picked it up.

"Vi," Frank said, holding her purse with one finger.

She turned to look at him and smiled, running towards him. "Thank you, best friend!"

"Violet! Tom's here!" Gerard and Shayla yelled up the stairs at the same time.

Frank and Violet rolled their eyes; those two were two peas in a pod, always knowing exactly what the other was thinking or doing. Violet put Jersey on Frank's bed, where he curled up and almost immediately fell asleep. She walked down the stairs with Frank; Frank noticed Tom's breath heighten and he smiled. Tom was just as excited as Violet.

"C'mon," Tom said, standing next to her awkwardly.

She smiled hugely, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He said with a smile just as big as hers on his face.

She turned to Frank, "Call me if you need me."

"Have fun, honey." He replied, waving her towards the door.

Tom and Violet, standing close together like the cute couple Frank knew they would eventually be; turned and walked out the door, both smiling as big as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Violet and Tom walked around the corner of the house, not saying anything but as soon as Violet saw Tom's big, shiny black Escalade, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? It's just a car." Tom said, confused and a little bit hurt that she was laughing at his car. The one that he cherished and wanted ever since he was ten years old.

"I…" She tried to say something but couldn't catch her breath. She took a deep breath and smiled her heartbreaking smile at him. "Come with me." She lead him toward the garage punched in a code and the door started to go up.

Soon, Tom was staring at his car, only it wasn't his car because his car was waiting for them on the street. Suddenly, he got the joke.

"We drive the same car." They said together. This time they both burst into laughter. They fell down next to each other laughing so hard that they couldn't sit up straight.

Once the laughter had more or less subsided, Tom stood up and offered a hand to Violet. She took it and they walked to _his _Escalade and got in. Still quietly chuckling to themselves.

After a few minutes of silence, Violet just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, you're driving me crazy, where are you taking me?"

He smiled at her impatience and Violet's heart skipped a couple beats. "We're almost there, just hang tight." He said shyly.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot and she gasped.

"What? What's wrong? Do you not like…"

Violet put two fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Tom. You've just brought me to my favorite restaurant on the face of the planet." She smiled, giggled and jumped out of the car, running around to his side, opening the door and pulling a stunned Tom out. They stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"Let's go." Tom said, putting his hand on her back and pushing her gently forward.

Once they were inside and seated. Violet broke the silence by asking why he was in America.

"How do you know that I wasn't born here?" Tom said, surprised, wondering if she knew that he was in a very popular German band.

"Dude, your accent gives you away." She said, taking a drink of her coke.

He stared at her for a minute. "Did… did you just say 'dude'? I've never heard a girl say that before."

Violet laughed softly at him, nodding and waited for his answer.

"Actually, I'm in a band, Tokio Hotel; we're here on tour. Sunday was our last scheduled performance for the year." Tom explained, not knowing what her reaction might be.

"Really? That's cool. I'm in a band too, actually. Ironic that both our tours brought us here. I'm originally from New Jersey; as is the rest of my household. We end our tour here every year. My band tours with My Chemical Romance, taking turns who headlines. We have a house here and in New Jersey. We're actually not touring next year, so we planned on spending the next year or so in California; but, some of our members have families to attend to so, there not all here." She explained coolly.

"Wow. That's awesome. I've always wanted to go to Jersey. What do you play?" He asked. Violet could tell that he really was interested in her life so, she kept talking.

"Guitar; a white Gibson to be specific."

Tom's eyes got huge and he could've sworn that he just had a heart attack. "No way." He breathed.

She laughed sweetly, "You play guitar too." She said, meaning it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah." He said. _She's like my match made in heaven._ He thought, almost not believing it himself. Was he dreaming?

"Alright, enough about me. I want to hear about you. Any ex-girlfriends that I could possibly have competition with?" Violet said boldly.

Tom's heart wrenched. _Trina_, he thought to himself. "I've only had one other girlfriend and you don't have any competition with her; trust me."

He had a sort of hurt look on his face and Violet was suddenly curious about this girl that had so obviously hurt him. "What happened, Tom?"

He was hesitant at first, "She… was really only after my money. We dated for almost two years and I was fully ready to get married to her." He hesitated and then finally, seeing the concerned look on Violet's face, he let it all out. "She somehow accessed my bank account, took two million dollars out and ran off. I haven't seen her since; except for on the covers of tabloids. She's dating some American celebrity now."

Violet stared at him incredulously. She'd heard about people like that. There were a few rumors going around that the reason Eliza and Gerard had broken up was because she was after fame and fortune but, she had never met anyone that it had actually happened to. "I'm so sorry." Violet said concern in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He smiled at her. He _was_ fine, he had finally met a girl that he could trust and he had just told her about something that he never talked about with anyone. "But, what about you? Any competition _I_ might have?" He asked her jokingly.

She pulled her eyebrows together and frowned, looking down at her fingers and twisting them together.

Tom instantly regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that." He said quickly.

"No, it's fine. Really, you deserve to know." She sighed, took a deep breath and started to tell him about the night that her ex-fiancée, Michael, was killed in a car crash.

"Michael and I were coming home from the Warner Bros. recording studio; we had just finished recording our yearly collaboration with My Chem. He stopped at a four way crossing, saw no head lights coming toward us and went through. Well, this big semi didn't have his lights on. He T-boned us and we went flying, apparently wrapping around the stop sign. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed. Frank was the only one in the room when I woke up. I didn't remember what had happened. Frank had to explain. I remember asking for Michael, afraid that he was hurt worse than I was. Frank had hurt in his eyes and I instantly knew that Michael had died. At first, I couldn't believe it. When it finally sunk in, I wanted nothing to do with anyone but Frank. He's the only one that got me through it all." She let out a big breath and waited for Tom's response.

Tom felt guilty. He had just let his problems out on her and she had gone through something so much worse. Her fiancée had died. He'd only been robbed. He looked up to see the anguished look on her face and his heart broke in two. He immediately felt the need to comfort her. He got up and walked around the table to the red booth that she was sitting in, she scooted over and he sat down, putting his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Violet." Tom said, as Violet laid her head down on his chest.

"It's okay. I lived. I'm happy again." She smiled up at him.

"Why's that?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Because, I've finally gotten to tell someone that wasn't there the day that he died. It makes me feel much better. I haven't been able to talk about it until now." She twirled her hair around her finger, a habit that she had picked up from Brandy and Gerard, who both did it frequently.

Tom smiled, _that makes two of us,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. "Hey, Violet are you like, starving?"

"Not really. Why?" She said curiosity in her voice.

"Let's head back to my hotel. I want you to meet my brother." Tom said with a huge smile on his face.

Violet quickly agreed, always up for meeting new people. Feeling especially fabulous, she jumped up, pulled him with her and practically skipped out of the restaurant.

Tom knocked on his brother's hotel room door, hoping that he was awake and dressed this time.

"_Jost, I'm not changing my fucking mind! We're not leaving today!"_ Bill yelled on the other side of the door, before opening it. Not expecting to see Tom standing there, he jumped. "Oh, Tom! I'm sorry about that," he said, blushing a deep scarlet and glancing at the girl from the club last night.

Bill moved out of the doorway, letting Tom past. Tom grabbed Violet's hand and led her through, pulling her to the white couch by the window, overlooking the city below.

Bill smiled, knowing that this was the girl that Tom had been so worked up about all night. He wouldn't have brought her to meet him if Tom wasn't serious about her. And since he rarely brought girls home to meet him, Bill was overjoyed. Ever since Trina, Tom wasn't one to date.

Violet was a bit surprised at the boy's appearance. She hadn't really been paying attention to anyone except for Tom at the club last night. He was quite feminine; wearing very dark eyeliner; his hair looked like he had been electrocuted but, he was still attractive. He was one of those boys that could probably pull off anything he wanted to wear. He looked like someone that Shayla would be attracted to.

Bill sat down on the floor in front of Tom, waiting for him to introduce the girl.

"Bill, this is Violet. Violet, this is my twin brother, Bill." He said, waiting for them to respond.

"Twins?" Violet said, shock written on her face.

Bill giggled, "We get that a lot. So, did you guys have fun today?" quickly changing the subject.

Tom and Violet looked at each other knowingly and smiled. "Yeah, we did." Violet said, not taking her eyes off of Tom.

Bill was surprised at the look that Tom had in his eyes. It was a look of adoration and respect. He hadn't even ever looked at Trina that way. _Maybe he's finally found someone that can pull him out of this funk._ He thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. Bill had almost forgotten that he had called Shayla. Little did his brother know he had gotten a number last night too.

"Who's that, Bill?" Tom asked, getting up to answer the door.

"I'll get it!" Bill said bouncing up and sprinting for the door; grabbing the door knob before Tom could.

Violet still sitting on the couch, watching the antics of the twins, remembered her sisters. _Shelbi and I used to fight over who answered the door too. _She chuckled and then heard a familiar voice. She stopped and listened, keeping her breath light so that she could hear the conversation.

"_Hey, Bill, are you ready?"_

"Shayla?" Violet called, standing up to walk over to the door.

Suddenly, Shayla was walking in to the room, in close proximity to Bill. "Hey, Vi! What are you doing here?" Shayla asked in her happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

_Oh boy,_ Violet thought, _I know that tone of voice._ "Hanging out with Tom. I guess you were still sleeping when I left, huh?"

"Yeah. Well since we're all here, why don't we go do something? Me and Bill were going to go shopping. You two care to join us?" Shayla said, looking Violet in the eye, pleading with her silently.

Violet smiled, there was really no need for the pleading; she loved shopping. Frank often called her 'The Only Punk Rock Diva To Walk The Earth' and now she wasn't so sure as she looked at the Prada bags under Bill's bed, overflowing with tight pants and black shirts. "Yeah, we'll tag along."

"Tom, we'll take your Escalade. My little car won't fit us all." Bill said, not even bothering to ask if they could take his car.

Violet looked over at Tom watching her. She blushed and looked down at her black stilettos and manicured toes.

"Let's hit the road!" Shayla said, obviously in one of those rare moods.


End file.
